nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthbreaker
(Jason Moore is a weapons specialist from the top-secret gov. program codenamed, “Earthbreaker”. His sector had received viral information on Nightfall, as S.C. sent it to him instead of Obama. What you see here is Moore sending the video file to the president of the USA. Although the task seems simple, he ran into a rather big, problem, along the way.) shows a government website that reads "''Earthbreaker Program"'' WARNING: THIS IS A CLASSIFIED GOVERNEMNT WEBSITE. IF YOU ARE FOUND ON ANY OF OUR SERVERS, YOU WILL BE HUNTED DOWN AND TERMINATED. ''' Thank-you! ~ ~ ^^ Earthbreaker Database Please sign in to confirm your identity: Username: Jason Moore Password: ************ Unit: Testing A-30 Campus: Michigan, 35, sector 2 Checking… . . . . . . . '''Login complete! Welcome Jason. Database Search: Samantha Cross . Processing… . . . . Process complete. 4 items found in 7 seconds. -Interview-Samantha Crosstranscript -Nightfall database DENIED -NIGHTFALL![video] -Samantha CrossACCESS DENIED Opening “STOP NIGHTFALL” . . . Complete. “They’re going to kill me for what I am abou-“ paused Download this file via GOVMail. Opening… . . . Please enter your GOVMail information to proceed: Username: jason.moore@govmail.gov Password: **************** Checking… . . . . Complete! Inbox: 1 new messages. -From: Taylor Moore <'''taylormoore@gmail.com> 8:30AM -Subject: '''Have a good day at work! -Msg: Have a good day at work honey! Alex and I can’t wait until you come ho...open Spam 1243 Trash 201 Send-opening . . . . To: Mr. President Subject: News on Nightfall. Msg: Mr. President, Yesterday we received this video from Samantha Cross from David Archers biochem. facility in Point Barrow, Alaska. Nightfall must to be stopped. file “STOP NIGHTFALL!” Loading… . . . Complete! Send Sending... . . . . . Msg sent. Saved as sent msg. cuts to black ... ???: Mr.Moore... How are you today? Jason Moore: ... ???: Oh how silly is this? How can we be friends if I call you by your last name, hm? Jason: ...Who are you? slowly blurs in Jason Moore and a tall older man, estimated to be about 45 ???: Who am I? Well I can be many things. A cat...meow...''A servant...''Your coffee, sir...''or maybe even a ghost...''boo. Jason: I don't like smart asses... ???: Oh, neither do I! See? We have so much in common! We ''are ''friends! Jason: Rather, we're not friends... ???: What? You don't like me? Jason: I don't even know your name! ???: Oh how silly of me! My name is...pauses...Aiden Jason: Alright...now let me go. Aiden: Oh...This is stupid...Your never going to trust me. Jason: How long has it taken you to come up with th- Aiden: Jason I'll cut to the chase...Did you send a GOVmail to the President by any chance. Jason: out some blood As a matter of a fucking fact, I did. Aiden: And did this certian GOVmail include any sort of, oh I don't know, TOP SECRET INFORMATION? Jason: Nothing the President shouldn't know. Aiden: Good. But one thing still remains... You do know the, lets say Admins, of Earthbreaker can watch what your doing...anywhere? Jason: Yeah, remotedesktop. I thought I had covered my tracks with a VPN. Aiden: Well, you didn't. up Jasons GOVmail to the President This file you attached here... This is top secret. Jason: So? The President has every right to know about Nightfall. Aiden: Actually, no. That's above hes clearence level. And so are you...Guards...Would you mind escorting Mr. Moore to his new room? Guard 1: Yes sir! Guard 2: With pleasure! Jason, knocking him out. cuts to black Aiden: Never speak of this again. If anyone asks, say our friend Jason here was giving TP information to the media. Guards 1&2: Yes sir!